


焰火与飓风｜FIREWORKS AND HURRICANES

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 另一种形式的谢伊去见康纳的故事，打架有。整体都很低落的一篇，可能OOC，算不算CP看各人吧。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Shay Cormac & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	焰火与飓风｜FIREWORKS AND HURRICANES

**1**

谢伊往杯子里续了第三杯麦酒。液体橙黄浑浊，染上杯壁的金属气味，和黄昏点起的烛火一样暗淡无用。他扯着硌着下巴的衣领把它灌下去，一点苦味顺着舌尖滑到喉咙。附近酒客各吵各的，店老板拿着一块褪色的布把桌上倒扣的空杯子擦了一遍又一遍。

一切都和前几天一样。或者说，几乎一样。除了从门口走进来的那个年轻人。

他谁也没有理睬，径直走到旁边的一个小隔间，站在那里的空桌子前面。没人肯挑那个座位，因为几个月前有人在那里死了。被杀的，人们说，一柄尖刀刺进他的心脏。年轻人只是站在那里，盯着那张木头缝里血迹没法擦掉的桌子。但他身上没有一般旨在闹事的人的汹汹气势。他的表情很平静，比起什么活人，那些缺乏神采的五官看上去更像静止的、画在布上的什么东西。

谢伊在自己桌前用余光看着他。那个年轻人仿佛察觉到什么，略微往大厅的方向侧过身。在短暂的一刻，谢伊看到那张脸。那张脸长相和肤色都完全不同，却在某种意义上和他极为相似。谢伊喝光剩下的酒，把几枚铜币码在柜台上。

“不用找了，我明天还来。”他对店老板说，确信那个年轻人听得见他们的话。

“您看起来是个体面人，”老板收下硬币，“很少见到跑来开拓地的犄角旮旯消磨时间的绅士。”

“您怕是看走眼了，”谢伊回答，语气随意，“我满世界跑惯了，最近才想安顿下来，在附近找点活干。可谁还会要个上了年纪的人呢，哪怕我身体还好得很。”

“这附近只有些农家和猎场，没什么好活计，”老板说，又擦起杯子，“您可以去东北边的地界试试运气。那边这几年挺景气，也许需要各种各样的人手。”

“哦？”谢伊问，“谁的地界？”

“老达文波特的，”老板说，“现在大概换了新主人。”

谢伊扭头往门边看，那个年轻人已经走了。过了两天，他换了一套边缘磨花了的厚实衣服和沾满灰尘的及膝长靴，跨上马从山林之间横穿开拓地。接近家园的时候，他看起来足够风尘仆仆，花白的头发有几缕从额头前面垂下来，他只好把发绳摘下来重新绑一次。在一家旅馆旁边，他停下来要了一碗热食，顺便问楼上还有没有空房间。

“恰好有个旅客要走，这就可以收拾出来一间。”店主人笑眯眯地说，招呼自己的老伴把吃的端上来。

“房子看起来挺新。”谢伊说。

“前几年这儿的领主帮我们建的，不然我们现在还拖着家当在路上卖酒呢。”

“这儿的领主是谁？”

“是个叫康纳的小伙子，您要是打算留几天的话总能看到他。他有空就会到处转悠。”

谢伊点点头，准备享用面前热腾腾的牧羊人派。烤得酥脆的土豆皮金得像太阳，一切开，绵软的牛肉块、豌豆和洋葱的香气扑鼻而来，浓郁热烈得让他一时屏住呼吸。他在世界的各种角落吃过各种东西，从船舱发霉的面包、海岛上的咸鱼干到上流宴会里香酥的烤肉和填不饱肚子的精致点心。通常，从提供的吃食就能窥见一个地方的特征。

没等多久，谢伊就见到了康纳，那个两天前在开拓地另一头的酒馆出现的年轻人。旅店离庄园不远，康纳还是骑着马，踏着小碎步的蹄声。下马的时候他的动作很不稳当，走路也有点吃力。他在门口和店主人聊了几句，又和附近的木匠与医生打了招呼，才把目光落在这个正埋头吃喝的外来者身上，表情和先前一样缺乏起伏。

谢伊没有急着搭话。他慢条斯理地咽下一口食物，拿起旁边的餐巾擦了擦嘴，抬眼看着康纳。人们口中的领主年轻而且高壮，两侧的头发剃掉了，只在脑后留下一个辫子，让他显得有些凶戾。可他整个人却浸在一种古怪的平和与沉郁里，像是半个人陷进了泥泞的沼泽。

“你一定是这儿的领主，”谢伊说，“我在四处碰运气，想要找点活干。”

“我不是什么领主，我照顾这里的人。”康纳说，“你是做什么的？”

“最早帮人修房子，后来跟着人跑船，和船队一起做生意，运些烟草香料之类。开始打仗之后这些都干不成了。”

“这里的大多数人都无处可去，”康纳说，“你也是吗？”

“我确实没什么地方好去。”谢伊回答。

康纳垂着肩膀，拖过一把椅子坐在他对面。 “这里的一些居民生产毛皮、蔬果、矿石和木材，另一些会把它们做成工具、衣服、还有食物，我负责帮他们卖出去。之前都是我在张罗把这些东西收集起来，装上运送队。现在的话……”他停顿了一下，“如果有人帮忙，会方便很多。”

“这事我能做，”谢伊说，“听上去不难。”

“那就这样。”年轻人说，“我是康纳，你叫什么？”

“我叫帕特里克。”谢伊回答，伸出一只手。年轻人犹豫片刻，隔着桌子草率握了一下他的手，随即迅速收了回去。

晚些时候，谢伊按照约定来到达文波特庄园。房子显然修缮过，有些地方的油漆和红砖看上去和其它的在颜色上有微妙的区别。除开多出来的马厩，附近的林子更加茂密，曾经辟作训练场的空地也被有些繁盛过头的灌木覆盖。他敲了敲正门，等了一会儿。门关着，但没有落锁，他拧下门把，试探地推了一下。

这门原来有这么重吗？然后他想到自己当年多半都图方便走窗户。

屋子里很暗，窗帘大多没有拉开。春天早就到了，起居室还燃着壁炉，书桌上摊开放着一个厚重的本子，看起来主人平时用它记载货运和收支的情况。家具陈设也和他印象里完全不同。没有地图，没有资料墙，只有一副挂画，几盘棋，仿佛住在这里的不过是普通人家。

“你来了。”年轻的刺客走下楼梯，脚步很轻，像是从房子本身的阴影里冒出来的。

“我敲了门，但没人答应。”谢伊说。

康纳没说什么，好像很习惯房子里平时有居民出入。他花了一些时间带谢伊在家园里转了一圈，告诉他该找什么人收集原材料，送去给什么人加工，联系谁去运送，俨然在介绍一个小小的、自给自足的生态系统，而这些事看起来都和兄弟会没什么关系。

“至于海上运送队的事，你可以去找福克纳先生。”康纳说，骑马沿着河湾附近的峭壁走着，“他会安排船和船员，你总能在那艘船附近找到他。”

谢伊往水上看去，那里泊着一艘漂亮的双桅横帆船，比莫里根号还要大一圈，一定是刺客如今的旗舰。

“去河湾的话，最好不要徒步走我们现在绕的这条路，应该从庄园背面过去。”康纳说。

“为什么？”

年轻人抬起那双浅褐色的、显出些微疲态的眼睛：“这条路上有狼。”

**2**

谢伊暂且在家园安顿下来，还是住在旅馆楼上。倒不是说他没有机会溜进庄园。比起当年，那里现在几乎无人看管，进出自如，毫无刺客总部的样子。这终究勾起了一点他的好奇。

另外，这儿的居民似乎挺喜欢他，他看得出来。年轻的时候他也知道怎么讨人欢心，但懒得在这上面花心思。随着年岁渐长，他倒是体会到了受人喜欢的好处。只要帮当地人一点小忙，比如搬几个笨重的箱子、读写几封信件、从城里捎带几件东西，房间里就时不时换上软乎乎的干净毯子，餐盘里也会多出些他并未主动要求的小吃。而且，年龄给他带来一种自然的权威与尊敬，人们乐意听他说话，尤其他确实有许多故事可以讲。北大西洋的风雪、极光，海中游曳的巨大鲸鱼和虎鲨，乃至幽灵一般从雾中显出的巨大战舰，对朴实的住民来说都如同世界边缘的神话。

理所当然地，谢伊反过来问起居民过去和现在的生活，家园的状况，来去的人口。人们只当他是在物色安家的地方，诚恳地描述这片土地的舒适与安全，“给了所有人第二次机会”。

他们要么确实不知道兄弟会的存在，要么达成了一种不去谈论的默契。

谢伊尝试把自己的故事隐去部分细节，用来支撑一段又一段与现今的庄园主人无疾而终的聊天。至少他知道年轻人也时常出海。不过康纳并未对此作出什么反应，看起来对寻宝故事并不十分热衷，在谢伊问起他的航海经历时也表示没什么好讲。

“我经常出航得在七八年前，”他一边说话一边往壁炉里添柴，语气听起来纯属礼貌，火光让他原本棱角坚硬的脸颊显得柔和了些，“近几年都在打仗，没什么值得回忆的事——除了几乎把海湾填平的船只残骸和被燃油烧成红色的洋面。”

谢伊当然知道那种景象意味着什么。在还年轻的时候，他热衷于和莫里根号一起扎进这些原本不该属于海洋的色彩之中，如同扎进英雄的冒险与孤寒的史诗。他甚至不吝于承认自己曾经享受这些经历。不单是因为他喜欢船只，喜欢海上的无垠视野带来的无限接近自由的感觉，大约也来源于与死神对视时对所谓运气的挑衅——尽管他自己知道，也曾被如此告知，战争本身绝无浪漫之处。

有时候，康纳会长时间地离开家园。谢伊得空便将如今的庄园上上下下地摸了一遍，却没有找到任何与刺客们的行动有关的迹象，在日常起居的一楼之外，二楼的房间里只堆着些旧报纸，记载居民日常的手记，富兰克林的年鉴以及一些古怪的发明装置。谢伊一无所获，只得在康纳再次出门的时候冒险跟踪。他知道刺客的觉察能力不可小觑，只能隐藏在开拓地茂密的树冠和崎岖的山崖之上远远观察。

然而，这回他的运气似乎拒绝站在他这边。跟到一半，他撞上一阵不太常见的喧哗，竟然是在家园与城市间进行贸易的运送队遭到袭击。谢伊不得不暂停行动，掉头跑去帮忙。一片混战之中，他一手用长剑捅穿一个劫匪，一手用短刀挡下另一个人的攻击，几个站得稍远的人已经列队打算射击。他咒骂一声，把面前半软倒在地上的敌人架起来挡枪。视野边缘有蓝色的衣角闪过，一瞬间，飞来的子弹诡异地偏离原本的弹道，呼啸着打在了旁边马车的隔板上。

“很高兴你没有受伤，帕特里克。”年轻的刺客鸟儿一般轻巧地落地，把袖剑从被扑倒的敌人的后脖子里抽出来。剩下的劫匪见运送队来了增援，无心恋战，抛下一地横七竖八的尸体跑了。谢伊甩了甩双剑上的血迹，收剑入鞘，暗自庆幸方才没有下意识地在搏斗中动用袖剑。

“这种事常见吗？”他问。

“红衣军撤离前比现在更常见。” 康纳安抚了运送队的幸存者几句，让他们驾着马车继续上路，“你看起来很擅长打斗，而且赶来得比我得到消息后还快。”

“这毕竟是我的职责所在。何况我在外面闯荡大半辈子，总要有点自保的办法。”谢伊随口说，不算完全在扯谎，“倒是你，明明还带着伤，怎么总往野地里跑？”

“我在西边有些事情。”康纳重新上马，垂下眼睛回答，“天色不早了，你最好赶紧回去。”

“有什么我可以帮上忙的？”

康纳歪着头想了一会儿：“倒是有，下次再说吧。”

过了几天，谢伊一早就扛着一整条盐渍鹿腿、大堆新鲜蔬菜还有一篮子鸡蛋敲开了庄园的门。

“都是珂莉安和普鲁登丝听说我要过来，硬塞给我的，”谢伊在厨房放下沉得要死的竹篮和纸包，喘着粗气，“她们坚信你每天都在这幢空房子里一个人饿肚子，都饿瘦了。”

“那倒不至于，”康纳回答，把仔细包好的食材拣出来，放进木桶准备拿到水井旁边清洗。“你要是没什么事情，可以留下来吃午饭，然后向她们报告我确实没有让自己饿着。”

谢伊帮忙把肉切成小块，加了少许香料放在平底锅里煎出香喷喷的油脂。等着年轻人煮蔬菜汤的时候，他坐下来给自己倒了杯茶。茶叶放得有些陈了，和这幢房子里许多其他的东西一样，想必都是阿基里斯留下来的。

他推开杯子，坐直了些，盯着康纳站在火炉前面的背影。他曾经在同样的地方席地而坐，和兄弟姐妹们熏肉，喝酒，讲些没什么意义的俏皮话；庄园里总是挤满了人，来来去去如同集市一般热闹。那时候阿基里斯的妻子和孩子也还活着。但他对那两人没什么印象，似乎从一开始他们就只是存在于房子里的温和鬼魂。此时此刻敌人毫无戒心地背对自己、而他正准备与之共进午餐的诡异和平带来一种不合时宜的烦躁，仿佛有整整一屋子幽灵在柴火噼啪的静默中等着参加这场奇特的聚会。

他们坐下来吃饭，各自占据餐桌的两边，任由上位空在那里。谢伊咽下结实的肉块和绵软的菜茎，撕开面包浸在汤里。两个以杀伐为主业的人厨艺虽然不如开旅馆的夫妇，吃起来倒也俭朴实诚，没有太多值得抱怨的地方。

“所以，上次说要帮忙的事是什么？”他问。

“福克纳先生和木匠兰斯跟我抱怨了很久，说因为缺乏熊油的缘故没法妥善修理和建造新的海上运送队，所以我得趁季节去猎几头熊。”康纳回答，“倒不是不能自己去——”

“我可以和你一起，”谢伊说，“熊我还是打过几头的。”

康纳点点头，继续对付自己盘子里的鹿肉。

熊的踪迹并不难找。家园与开拓地大片无主之地的交界处有一个湖，常有几头熊去那边饮水。自从到了家园，谢伊几乎不把他的气步枪拿出来，因为觉得太过显眼。现在，他转而像其他猎人那样背着一杆从劫匪手中缴获的猎枪，尽管为了毛皮质量的缘故，康纳并不建议使用它。

“还是稳妥点好，”谢伊说，“我不觉得一个准伤员和一个准老年人是适合徒手杀熊的组合。”

“你看起来并不老，我猜不出你的岁数，”康纳说，“而且你似乎非常注重维持健康。”

“只是料到我这种人孤独终老的可能性比较大，总得能自己照顾自己。”谢伊用开玩笑的语气说，“我还是打住吧，不想在年轻人跟前自讨没趣。”

“你没有自讨没趣。”康纳一五一十地评价。谢伊一时不知道怎么接话，索性把注意力重新转到前面不远的野兽上。一头体型庞大的黑熊正俯在湖边抓鱼。

两人下了马，从下风处谨慎地接近。然而兽类的感官毕竟比人灵敏得多，连先行者的后裔也无法与之抗衡；突兀变化的风向一下子便把猎手暴露了个彻底。黑熊以与体型不符的敏捷用两条后腿直立起来，发出一声撼天动地的怒吼，直朝他们藏身的树丛扑过去。若是从未见识过这等景象的旁人，恐怕会被那口还沾着鱼腥血肉的獠牙吓得愣在当场、任其宰割。幸亏两人都不是什么等闲之辈，以几乎完全同步的姿态迅速往不同的方向就地横滚，躲开了发怒猛兽的第一下扑击，起身时一个利刃在手，一个已经端起猎枪。

黑熊仅有片刻迟疑，很快决定往刺客的方向追击，四脚着地，以一种极为危险的速度小山一般猛冲过去。好在，经过多年训练，康纳的敏捷程度不输自然钦定的猎食者，迅速后退躲开了致命的冲撞，跳到它的侧面，横握袖剑给了它一记突刺。

谢伊清楚地看到袖剑的刀刃已然变得血红，然而庞大的身形和厚实脂肪让黑熊并未就此倒下，反而被激怒得更为彻底。它扬起爪子，用足以将树干拦腰拍断的力气朝康纳接连挥击，几乎将他逼到湖中。在躲闪的空隙，康纳依旧高举着袖剑，寻找任何能将刃尖捅进黑熊颈椎的机会。

谢伊将猎枪端得更稳，紧贴着脸颊，右眼透过准心的缺口盯着面前刺客与野兽的对峙，食指谨慎地搭在扳机上。在绝对专注的状态下，森林、湖水、草丛都消隐无踪，只有黑熊狰狞的侧影和康纳袍子的白色在他的视野中晃动。

在短暂的一瞬，他的心脏忽然下沉，仿佛石头落进水井。他发觉这件事多么轻巧、容易、毫不费力——只要扣下扳机时稍稍偏离一寸，甚至顺应后坐力放松把持着枪托的肌肉，他的工作就完成了。黑熊、刺客、兄弟会，一切都不会再是问题。他将可以回到原点，如同拨回时钟的指针；他将有足够的时间在圣殿骑士团北美分册的废墟上重新拼凑过去的愿景，一个他原本并不十分在意、只想借此给那些消逝的生命一个交代的愿景。

枪响的时候康纳似乎愣了一下，左手还握着袖剑举在半空。黑熊的咆哮戛然而止，像一团过大过重的棉花软绵绵地倒伏在地。过了几秒钟，浓稠的血才从它颅骨侧面的小洞流出来，浸湿泥土，淌进湖中。

谢伊把猎枪拿在手里走过去，低头看着那只黑熊。

“你打得很准。”康纳说。

“不。”谢伊否认，然后蹲下来，和康纳一起处理他们的猎物。康纳注意到他的手法和莫霍克人差不多。那是当然，毕竟他就是从一个莫霍克人那里学来的。他当然不会说出口，只是又扯了些闲话搪塞过去。然后他们把简单清洗过的熊皮、熊肉还有一罐子用来提取熊油的脂肪收拾好捆在马鞍后面，在湖水尚未被染红的部分洗了手，启程往家园走。

接近庄园的时候，夜幕已经快要降临。苍白细瘦的月牙悬在尚未完全暗下去的天幕之中，让野地里的景象不如平时那么粗犷无情。康纳突然在马背上转过头：

“你为什么老盯着我的脖子看？”

谢伊回过神。他已经忘了自己刚才在想什么。年轻刺客的表情在傍晚的光线中显得并不明晰，似乎带着一点谴责的意味；但他的声音依然平静得甚至有些乏味。

在微凉沉寂的空气当中，谢伊感到一阵无法抵挡的倦意。他摇了摇头，轻轻用脚跟踹了马肚子一下，小跑着走到年轻人前面去了。

**3**

谢伊逐渐养成了去庄园吃午饭的习惯。他总算搞清楚了康纳总往开拓地西边跑的原委：并不是为了兄弟会，而是为了迁走的族人。他不仅得帮忙修建新的长屋，勘察安全的能够辟作农田和猎场的土地，还要去和新组建的白人的议会斡旋，必要的时候采取一点强硬的手段，让他们不要干涉自己族人的生活或者夺走有主的土地。这比对付红衫军时更难，因为不会再有人致力于将他们赶出这个国家。

而刺客的活动似乎并不像从前那样以据点为中心，而是散落在城市之中，由每个区域的人各自负责。为此，康纳要花更多时间在路上，以保持区域之间的联系。只是谢伊依旧没发现这些负责人究竟是谁，他们藏身于城市熙熙攘攘的人口之中，且从未出现在家园。

他看着康纳坐在餐桌对面，拨弄面前的馅饼，动作有些孩子气，脸色却很严肃。他试图以年长者的身份旁敲侧击地宽慰几句，以此赢取信任——如果事到如今年轻人心里还存有这种东西的话。而康纳只是继续恼火地捏着叉子，好像那是什么凶器而馅饼则是新世界里虚情假意的领导者，指节中间显出白色。

正是这双手挨个除掉了北美分册的高层，包括他自己的父亲。谢伊想。康纳的人生如同他的反面，一切都掉了个头。对他而言，背叛发生在事件的最初，以一连串的谋杀与大半生的力图补救告终；对康纳而言，背叛则发生在一切的结尾，摧枯拉朽，无可弥合。有时候，康纳会站在阿基里斯一家的画像旁边，对着壁炉沉默不语。不知为何，谢伊总觉得自己了解那种感受，那种失去引导者与上位者之后，随着所谓自由而来的迷茫与恐慌：明明对世界的经验尚浅，却要为无数虚无的沉重的命运拿主意。在这一点上，谢伊也差不多；毕竟，他是整个北美分册唯一幸存的人。

当然，这不代表谢伊会对年轻的刺客抱有什么柔软的心思。他现在的年龄几乎是放过阿基里斯时的两倍，早已被重重复杂的现实剥离了最后一点天真的念想。只要时机得当，他自然会用袖剑划开那孩子漂亮的喉咙，像是捏死一只鸽子。

而且他经过长久的观察，终于发现了庄园一楼一个可疑的、从未被点亮过的烛台。

“——你在听吗，帕特里克？”康纳提高了声音，把谢伊从复杂的思绪中扯出来。

“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”谢伊把面前的盘子推到一边。

“福克纳先生说最近又有私掠船在海岸附近出没，之前损失的海上运送队可能是他们干的。你也许乐意一起出趟海？”

“乐意至极。”谢伊回答。

时隔几个月，再次在帆船甲板上感受海风，让谢伊长久以来终于得到片刻放松。唯一美中不足的是，他不是在自己的莫里根号上。他的好姑娘被秘密而稳妥地藏在一处港口，但愿没有长出苔藓。

康纳掌着舵，航行十分平稳；谢伊一直站在他右边，就连炮击的时候也不例外。传言中的北海之鬼虽然不如莫里根号轻捷，却有种猛兽般的威吓与压迫，面对成群结队的快速帆船，只消一击就能把它们悉数送进海底。谢伊按照指令低头闪避，一边盘算着莫里根号对上她有多少胜算。

作为船长的康纳没有陆地上那种时常显出的静默疲累，盯着海上的猎物目光凌厉如同鹰隼。说不定这是海盗的血统使然，谢伊想，而深蓝色的制服和三角帽让他看上去前所未有地像他的父亲。当最后一艘私掠船伴随火光沉没，船员们欢呼起来，年轻人似乎无意识地偏过头看了谢伊一眼，像期盼着夸奖的孩子一样笑了一下。

“你喜欢海上。”他说。

“没错。”谢伊点头，试图挤出一个笑容回应。

“今后总有需要确保海路的地方，不管为了维持商路，还是打击运奴船，”康纳又说，眼睛在帽檐的阴影下显得格外有神，“我们会有机会再出来的。”

“那当然好。”谢伊说，离开了原来的位置往更远处的船舷边走去，看着重归平静的洋面。那里一片纯净的蔚蓝，仿佛什么都未曾发生。回头的时候，福克纳大副正在和康纳轻声交谈。对上谢伊的目光，白发苍苍的老水手皱了皱眉头，停止谈话，回到自己的岗位继续向船员下达指令去了。

不久，谢伊借护送运送队的机会溜出去检查莫里根号的状况。他的大副早已不是吉斯特，也不曾被透露太多教团的信息。临走前谢伊想找个理由同他喝一杯，或者同随便什么其他人喝一杯，可他在甲板上又走了两圈也没想出什么合适的说辞，只得仰头看了一眼收起的红帆，索然无味地掉头回到家园。

再拖下去不会有什么益处，他想，何况康纳又去开拓地西面帮助族人进行越冬的准备，大概几天都不会回到庄园。他走到那个可疑的烛台旁边，手指搭上去冰凉又粗糙。试探地拉了一下之后，如他所料，旁边的木头墙壁吱呀作响地挪到一边，露出一截通往地下室的隐藏楼梯。

难怪整幢庄园里的其它地方都没有任何与刺客有关的痕迹。他不记得从前这幢房子里存在密室，想必是兄弟会被瓦解一次之后修建的。谢伊端着一根蜡烛走下去，最先注意到房间中央训练用的假人；然后他举起蜡烛，看到了对面墙上的字迹。

是名字。海瑟姆·肯威，查尔斯·李，威廉·约翰逊，本杰明·丘奇，托马斯·希基，乃至尼古拉斯·毕德尔。字迹之间隔着空白，一部分墙砖比其余部分颜色更浅，显然更少暴露在外。谢伊马上就意识到这面墙原本是用来做什么的。哪怕画像已经取下，它还是存在于此，如同深藏地下的墓碑。

墙边的桌子上散着一些东西。谢伊一眼就认出其中一柄用来固定袖剑的护腕，整体是靛蓝色的，金属的刺客徽记已然锈蚀磨损。好一会儿，他只是立在原地，在摇曳的光线里仔仔细细地端详它，好像在真正看到它之前，北美分册的消失只是一个飘渺的概念，而非二十余年未见的上司的确切死亡。

“你在这里不会找到什么东西。”

谢伊回身，袖剑条件反射地出鞘。康纳站在楼梯口，把手中的提灯挂在墙上。他显然刚回来，在路上淋了点雨，白色的袍子浸出灰色。

“我想错了，”康纳继续说，“我以为你会选择适时收手。”

谢伊放下手中快要烧尽的蜡烛，谨慎地往前半步，给自己留下闪避的余地：“你什么时候发觉的？”

“福克纳先生最先有所怀疑。他对近年大部分在海上做生意的人都很熟悉，却对你没有印象。再加上你的身手，时不时跟踪我的行为……于是我让他从海路与船只的补给地点着手调查，结果从英国皇家海军过去几个月的记录里翻出了一个他再熟悉不过的名字。”康纳还是站在原地，语气平静，“是这样吗，谢伊·寇马克？”

“那你还让我留在这里？”谢伊笑出声来，连他自己也不知道为什么。

“我以为你和其他人不一样，所以劝他再观察一阵子。”康纳说，半边脸都藏在楼梯的阴影中，“你现在停手还来得及。”

“对此我只能表示遗憾。”年长的圣殿骑士抬起了手腕。

地下室太窄，谢伊第一时间舍弃了长剑。袖剑与战斧碰撞的声音震得他骨头发疼。就着康纳格挡的力道，他侧身亮出另一只胳膊上的锋刃突刺。被闪开了。一眨眼工夫，刺客的斧刃已经划到他的胸前，几乎擦着他的衣襟。他迅速往后一跳，近乎出于本能地抽出手枪，开枪射击。

理论上没人能在这么近的距离躲过子弹。可出于某种未知的原因，铅丸跟长了眼似的绕开面前的年轻人，在他身后的墙上打出一个洞来。来不及细想缘由，谢伊矮身躲过对手的又一记挥砍。难怪他胆敢放任自己带着猎枪和他一起猎熊，谢伊想，刺客并不如他想象的那样毫无防备。

刺客横握袖剑挡下另一次攻击，顺势在他胫骨上狠狠踹了一脚。他倒吸一口凉气，几乎当即单膝跪地。幸好饱经磨砺的顽强神经占了上风，他咬着后槽牙，趁着康纳尚未完全站稳的间隙绊住他的脚踝将他掀倒在地，用小臂死死抵住他的喉管。

“朋友游戏到此为止。这并非因为什么私人恩怨，孩子。”谢伊格外注意着他手腕的动作，用的力气只够让他勉强呼吸，“你恨你的父亲、教团、还有其他那些被你刺杀的人吗？”

“不，我只是必须阻止他们。”康纳钳着他的胳膊，“而现在我恨你，寇马克。”

谢伊松了手，从康纳身上跳开，适时避开一记顶膝，过程中打翻了一把椅子。他没去管，顺势把桌子也踹翻。那些遗物纷纷掉在地上，落入尘土。刺客扶着倒下的椅子爬起来，咳呛着，眼睛还一直盯着他。

他没来由地感到一阵盛怒。一时间，他不再试图解决一桩事情或者扳回一局，只想和眼前的对手毫无章法与体面地扭打、互殴、好像二十多年浪迹于世界角落所错过与未能达成的一切都在通过拳头上磨破的骨节嘶叫。

“继续！”他说，几乎在咆哮，“和我打一架！”

“这没有意义，你比我更清楚。”康纳说，用的还是那种令他恼火的实事求是的声调，仿佛他才是在房子里胡闹的二十来岁的小伙子，“这里是家园，是住在这里的人的地盘，不是兄弟会的地盘。只要你收起袖剑，就来去自由。”

“你作为赢家，真是天真得可怕。”谢伊说 。

这话似乎终于激怒了康纳，但并不是因为说他天真的那个部分。他以碾碎横在中间的桌椅的势头直冲过来，凭借体型与力量的优势把年长者抡到墙上，抡到那些已经永远沉默的名字上，砸得他眼冒金星，空气被呛出肺腑。

谢伊咽下嘴里的铁锈味，年轻人浅褐色的眼睛近在咫尺，几乎要冒出冷火。他想要拒绝去看那张脸，和最初他在查尔斯·李被杀的那家酒馆看到的一样空白且缺乏表情。

一张和他极为相似的、属于失败者的脸。

谢伊咧嘴笑了，齿缝里还沾着血。他抬起手，刺客警惕地瞪着他，袖剑尖端贴着他的脖子像蛇的信子或者狼的牙齿。但他只是擦了擦眼睛。

“到该吃晚饭的时间了，厨房里还有剩的兔肉。”他说，“可惜庄园里没有酒。我想喝酒。”

一阵诡异的沉默，仿佛他们不是身处地下室，而是处在什么抽象的、无可扭转的事物的坟墓之中。

“下次你自己去旅店找奥利弗要。”最终，康纳说，放开了手。

Fin  
2020-08

**Author's Note:**

> 一点可以不看的freetalk：
> 
> 标题取自Radiohead的《How to Disappear Completely》。这篇断断续续写了挺久，最开始的契机只是脑海中一个莫名的画面，大概是两个失败者，伤痕累累了无期待，却始终以执迷不悟的精神互相伤害。开头说的低落既是指故事本身也是指写的时候的状态，感觉写多了并没有变得熟练反而被卡在倦怠期之中，手头那点东西怎么处理都食之无味，没有新意。于是决定不再写自己期望的东西，而是抽离出来一点，去思考一个不那么理想化的、可能更为残酷的情况。
> 
> 比如鳕鱼和康纳酱本身都不是太感性的人，而老年鳕肯定比年轻时更为冷酷。所以一开始就决定好他去家园是真心想杀康并且再铲除一次兄弟会。而康纳酱并不蠢，看出来他的意图，只不过经历了他爹和花生炖等等一系列事情之后依旧对和解抱有幻想和期望，或者是意识到了杀戮、哪怕是正义的杀戮也并不能解决问题。在这个意义上他可能比鳕鱼还要稍微成熟一点？因此只要鳕鱼不动手他就当作没看见，可以过家家一样维持表面和平的生活，但鳕鱼动手的话他也就别无选择了。
> 
> 而最后让鳕鱼放弃的也不会是什么感情方面的东西。他必须真正意识到两方的争斗其实毫无意义而且必定失败。也许在海爹眼里骑士团会和人性本身一起存活下去，但鳕鱼一开始效忠的并非是这种“人性”，而是“更好的世界”的可能性。当他最终发现除掉康和兄弟会并不会让事情更好，才是他可能收手的唯一理由。
> 
> 以上就是我写这篇的初衷。俗话说作者叨叨得越多越说明正篇传达有限吧，我选择继续躺平。总之感谢耐心看完的所有人。


End file.
